My Sweety Cat Girl
by nahunna
Summary: Kai, yang merasa hidupnya membosankan meminta pada tuhan agar memberi kehidupan yang lebih menarik. Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya melalui sehun, kucing putih yang ia temui saat ia pulang sekolah. rupanya sehun bukanlah kucing biasa, ia tiba tiba berubah menjadi gadis cantik. siapa kah sehun? temukan jawabannya disini. Kaihun, Fantasy, Gs for sehun


**My Sweety Cat Girl**

**Main cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin/Kai Gs for sehun**

**Other cast : menyusul/?**

**Dan tokoh berkembang seiring waktu –v**

**Rating : T++/?**

**Pairing : Kaihun/hunkai/sekai**

**Genre : fantasy, romance**

**Warning : Typo, alur kecepetan, dll**

**Ide cerita mungkin banyak but plot is mine, terinspirasi dari anime K-project/?**

**E**  
**X**  
**O**

Pagi itu tidak ada yang berbeda, semuanya tetaplah seperti biasa dan itu membuat seorang Kim Kai bosan setengah mati dalam menjalani kehidupannya. Tak jarang kai membolos karena jenuh dengan keseharian sekolahnya. Well kai memang bukan anak yang tekun dalam belajar, ia lebih suka menari atau nongkrong di club malam milik temannya, Chanyeol. Bukan sekedar nongkrong sebenarnya, pria berkulit sexy ini bekerja sebagai dancer disana. Eitts tapi jangan salah sangka, se yadong yadongnya kai, ia tidak mau melakukan yang aneh aneh di club, ia hanya menogbrol dengan rekannya dan mencari nafkah untuk dirinya seorang.

Yap kai sebatang kara di seoul ini, dan perlu kai akui hidup di seoul memang keras hingga meski ia malas ia masih menyekolahkan dirinya.

Tak banyak peninggalan dari orang tuanya. Hanya sebuah apartemen kecil dan sepeda motor. Bahkan rumah mereka pun di rebut oleh pamannya dan dijualnya, sehinnga mau tak mau kai harus mencari uang untuk sekedar makan. Dan chanyeol lah yang banyak membantunya.

Hari ini seperti biasa kai pulang ke rumahnya dengan menaiki bus. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia tidak memakai motornya, tentu saja agar kai bisa mengirit biaya hidupnya /kesian si kai -  
ia hanya menggunakan motor kesayangannya itu kalau terdesak saja. Kenapa kai tidak menjualnya? Ya tentu karena itu peninggalan satu satunya dari sang ayah yang sudah tiada.

Akhirnya ia tiba juga di halte yang ia tuju. Namja tinggi kecoklatan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni satu persatu anak tangga bus itu.  
ia berjalan lusuh menuju rumahnya.

Semuanya sama , semuanya membosankan. Kai terkadang berharap ada kejutan dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dari kejenuhan hidup ini hingga ia tidak harus bunuh diri.

Ia terus melangkah. Ditatapnya seonggok kaleng minuman bekas lalu ditendangnya kencang kencang

TRANG

"meow"

"Eh? Apa aku mengenai seekor kucing?" kai berlari kecil mendekati sumber suara yang tadi mengintrupsinya

"Ah aigoo mianhae" ia mengusak kepala kucing berwarna putih salju itu. Sangat manis memang tapi kai tidak bisa membawanya, ia tidak bisa menambah beban hidupnya.

Kai bangkit dan mulai berjalan.

Tap tap tap

"meow" baru 3 langkah dan kucing itu sudah memanggilnya. Kai menghela nafas dan membalikan tubuhnya

"Wae? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf" bodoh memang, sekarang ia malah berbicara pada seekor kucing.

Kai kembali berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan kucing tersebut.

Tap tap tap

3 langkah lagi

'tidak ada suara kucing lagi' batin kai. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan kucing itupun menghilang.

'yes' batin kai. Lalu ia kembali menoleh kea rah depan.

"Aigoo" betapa terkejutanya kai, kucing putih itu sudah di depannya

"haish" kai mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. "dengar ya kucing, aku tidak bisa membawamu. Jadi kau diam disini ok? Arraseo?" kai berjalan lagi melewati kucing itu. Tapi kucing itu tetap mengikutinya

Hingga habis sudah batas kesabaran kai. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan menggedong kucing putih itu dalam pangkuannya lalu membawanya pulang

"Aish kau ini merepotkan" ia mengelus kucing itu sekilas lalu berjalan lagi hingga tiba di rumahnya.

* * *

Tatapan namja itu masih terpaku pada objek di depannya. Ia masih bingung mau ia beri nama apa objek di depannya itu.

"ah karena kau putih apa aku beri nama snowie saja?" ia mengerutkan dahinya sejenak lalu menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya "no no no, itu seperti anjingnya tin tin saja"

"hey kau mau aku panggil apa?" kucing itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya lucu, seolah ia mengerti ucapan kai

'bagaimana kalau neko?" kucing itu diam dan malah tidak menghiraukan kai. Ia terus berguling guling di karpet kamar kai.

"tidak suka?" ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu sambil berfikir lagi

"ah yuki? Kau kan betina kan?" author rasa kai jadi gila –v

Kucing itu masih sibuk berguling guling

"tidak suka? Baiklah bagaimana dehun hunnie?"

"meow" kucing itu bangkit dari acara guling gulingnya. Seolah-olah ia setuju dengan nama itu.

"ah baik kemari hunnie" hunnie berlari menuju kai lalu melompat ke pangkuannya

Dielusnya kucing barunya itu sayang. Mungkin ini alah doanya yang terkabulkan. Sepertinya kai harus berhati hati dalam berharap setelah ini.

"Ha, sebenarnya kau hanya akan merepotkanku. Tapi aku tidak tega juga. Kalau kau nakal, akan ku lempar kau keluar rumah, arraseo?"

"meow" kucing itu hanya mengesek gesekan kepalanya pada lengah kai.

Tangan kai terangkat lalu bangkit dan menggendong kucing putih itu seraya mengecup ujung kepalanya. Lalu meletakannya disampingnya

Kai berbaring disebelah kucing itu. Ia memandang nanar atap kamarnya.

"eumm mungkin aku sudah gila, berbicara padamu. Tapi disini taka da lagi selain tau hunnie. Aku benci ketika semua mengejekku. Ada yang bilang aku anak miskin yang tak pantas sekolah, ada juga yang bilang aku Cuma laki laki penari club. Apa sih maunya mereka. Aku tidak pernah mengurusi urusan mereka"

"hoaaaam, jahat sekali mereka ne"

Kai terkejut, ia menoleh ke samping. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendapati seorang gadis tengah meringkuk disampingnya , matanya coklat terang, kulitnya sangat putih mulus, dan rambutnya nya panjang berwarna pirang. Namun parahnya, ia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya

"Hee?" kai masih memandang gadis itu. Ia terlihat sangat mengantuk dan terus menguap.

Kai bangkit dari acara tidur tidurannya. Pipinya memerah dan menjauh dari ranjangnya.

"Neo nuguya?" kata kai setengah berteriak

Gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya lalu menggisik-gisik matanya.

"aku? Hunnie nyan" gadis itu terseyum

"hunnie? Apaaa? Tidak mungkin!" kai berteriak lagi

"Benarrrrr. Ini" gadis itu menujuk dahinya yang membiru. "ini luka dari kaleng yang kamu tendang"

"Ini pasti bohong, tidaaak"

"Benaaar, hunnie tidak bohong" gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

Kai menatap gadis itu. Ah benar tidak mungkin tiba tiba dia masuk ke kamarnya bukan? Dan err kenapa pula tidak memakai pakaian?

Kai meraih selimut lalu melemparnya ke gadis tersebut.

"aku tidak tau benar atau tidak, tapi tutupi badanmu itu dulu"

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk. Lalu menyelimuti dirinya.

Kai masih memutar otaknya. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia terus berjalan bulak balik di depan hunnie. Tak jarang namja tinggi itu memijat mijat kepalanya pusing.

"eumm jonginnieeeee" rajuknya

"hei, aku kai bukan jongin. Nama macam itu" kai berhenti mundar mandir dan menatap gadis itu

"aniyaa, kamu jongin bukan kai" lagi dan lagi gadis cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu pertanda ia merajuk. Oh tuhan kalau kai tidak ingat jika gadis awalnya kucing mungkin ia sudah menciumnya

"tapi namaku kim kai bukan jongin. Arraseo?"

Kruuuuk

Hunnie memegangi perutnya. Ia menatap kai dengan tatapan memelas

"Jongienie aku lapar" ia hendak turun dari ranjang jongin. Melihat itu jongin tidak tinggal diam.

Karena hunnie masih belum memakai apapun

"ehhh stop hunnie, jangan kemana mana" kai segera berlari menuju lemari pakaiannya. Namja itu terburu buru lari ke kamamengobrak abrik lemarinya untuk mencari sepotong pakaian untuk gadis itu. dan pilihan hatinya jatuh pada sepotong jamper dan celana longgar. Ia pikir karena ia tak punya baju dalam wanita, ia harus memberi sehun pakaian yang longgar dan tebal.

"ini, pakailah. Aku akan buatkan ramyeon untukmu" kai menaruh pakaiannya di sisi hunnie

* * *

Kai pov:

Haish mimpi apa aku kemarin? Apa ini hanya lelucon? Atau si hunnie itu hantu? Arggh aku mengusak-usak rambutku frustasi.

Rasanya hal semacam sihir atau yang seperti itu sudah tidak mungkin kan? Atau arghhh memikirkannya membuat kepalaku pusing.

Pemikiran pemikiran negative berkecamuk di kepalaku saat aku mengaduk aduk ramyeonnya. Pokoknya aku harus mengintrogasinya selepas ia makan. Aku tidak mau serumah dengan mahluk jadi jadian donng ==

"jongin mienya terlalu lembek tuh" tiba tiba suara cempreng nan imut memasuki gendang telingaku. Eh? Imut? Baiklah aku akui suara nya imut sekali. Tapi berfikir dia mahluk jadi jadian, sisi imutnya jadi menghilang ck.

"kau sudah pakai baju?" kulirik gadis disebelahku ini, yap dia sudah berpakaian. Ia terlihat tinggi, tapi ternyata badannya mungil juga.

Dia hanya mengangguk imut dambil memandangi apa yang tengah aku masak tanpa berkedip

Ceklek

Aku mematikan kompor dan menuang mienya. Haha gadis itu masih saja memandangi makananya.

Apa dia selapar itu?

"Ini, maaf terlalu lembek" aku menyodorkan semangkuk ramen kepadanya.

Gadis itu meraih mangkuknya dan bersiap makan

"thelamat makan" teriaknya penuh semangat aigoo ternyata gadis ini juga cadel. Apa dia anak tk? Tapi tubuhnya sudah dewasa. Haish aku semakin pusing saja.

Berniat mengintroogasinya akupun duduk di bangku yang menghadapnya.

Kalau diperhatikan memang dia hanya manusia biasa. Tapi kalo melihat tingkahnya ia terlampau manja dan perengek. Yeah seperti anak kucing. Oo benar dia adalah kucing tadi siang.

"yak hunnie, sebenarnya kau apa?" aku berupaya membuka pembicaraan

"eumm, hunnie? Hunnie ya manuthia" sambil memasukan lagi ramyeon ke mulut kecilnya

"Tapi tadi siang kau kucing kan?" aku semakin penasaran

"eumm betul. Tapi dulu aku hanya manuthia biatha" perlu mencerna lebih focus untuk mengerti perkataannya. Huh suruh siapa dia cadel

"lalu kenapa kau menjadi kucing?" tanyaku lagi

"Seorang penyihir memantraiku" ia menjawab singkat karena asik mengunyah ramyeonnya

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa jadi manusia lagi?"

"ituu, karena kau menciumku" haaa? Aku mengingat lagi saat aku mencium pucuk kepalanya sebelum tidur

"Ha? Memangnya kau pengeran kodok?dan kenapa kau memanggilku jongin? Aku kai bukan jongin"

"aniya aniya" ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya "jadi namaku ini oh thehun"

"Ha thehun? Jelek amat"

"aniya bukan thehun tapi thehun (susah bilang s) pake huruf eth"

"hahahah kau ini, Oh sehun? Oh pantas kau suka dipanggil hunnie"

"eum ne" ia mengangguk. Sepertinya ramyeonnya sudah habis "soal jongin. Ituuu eumm dulunya kau adalah jongin, suamiku. Dan aku sudah menunggu mu selama 400 tahun."

"MWO? Jangan bercanda oh sehun. Tidak mungkin manusia hidup selama itu kan?"

"hmmm hoaam" bukannya ia menjawab , gadis bersurai pirang itu malah mengantuk dan tertidur di meja

"haish dasar " kai bangkit dari kursinya lalu menggendong sehun ke kamarnya.

"merepotkan" ia berdecih lagi

* * *

_Flashback on_

Sehun pov :

Eummm jonginnie dimana engkau? Aku sudah lelah mencarimu. Datanglah jonginnie. Ya tuhan aku mohon padamu, pertemukanlah aku dengan jonginku.

TRANG

"meow" aduhh sakit sekali. Dari mana kaleng ini.

"Eh? Apa aku mengenai seekor kucing?" samar samar aku mendengar suara namja di ujung sana. Ah pasti dia yang menendangnya. Dasar tidak sopan

"Ah aigoo mianhae" ah itu jongin. Jonginnie ini aku sehun. Ia mengusak kepalaku tapi tak lama ia bangkit dan mulai berjalan

Tap tap tap

"meow" jongin jangan tinggalkan aku huweee aku istrimu. Apalah daya aku hanya bisa mengeong.

"Wae? Aku kan sudah meminta maaf" namja itu kembali berbalik dan berniat meninggalkanku

Tap tap tap

3 langkah lagi

Ia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukanku. Pasti batinnya berkata bahwa ia senang aku sudah pergi. Padahalkan aku berlari mendahuluinya. Tak lama ia kembali menoleh kea rah depan

"Aigoo" haha sepertinya dia kaget.

"haish" ia terlihat mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. "dengar ya kucing, aku tidak bisa membawamu. Jadi kau diam disini ok? Arraseo?" lagi dan lagi ia pergi melewatiku.

Tidaaak pokoknya jangan tinggalkan aku. Tuhan sudah mempertemukan kita, dan kau mau meninggalkanku? Yang benar saja.

Aku kembali mengekorinya. Ia terlihat gusar, tapi ada raut wajah pasrah tersemat di wajah tampannya. Hihi dia masih setampan dulu. Hanya saja rambutnya pendek dan lebih hitam dari dulu.

"Aish kau ini merepotkan" ia mengelusku lalu membawaku kerumahnya

Yeaaah aku menemukanku jongin

_It's so hard for me to wait you for 400 years_

_It's so hard for me to find u in this big world_

_It's so hard for me to stay as this cat's body for along time_

_It's so hard for me but what is hardest than manything is, when I didn't see u in my own eyes._

_It's hard but I'm happy. Finally I found you my love  
_

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sehun? Apakah sehun akan berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya?**

**Akankah kai menerima sehun?**

**TBC deh ya**

**Lanjut apa jangan nih?**  
**mind to review?**


End file.
